


Hard Candies

by catki19



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catki19/pseuds/catki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not often that everyone gets together but when they do it’s for the stupidest reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Candies

It’s not often that everyone gets together but when they do it’s for the stupidest reasons.

You’re all sitting back in Fef’s house, and you are crammed between Karkat and Sollux because ‘Someone has to keep them from bickering after Sollux blew up his computer’ as Kanaya so eloquently put it before essentially crawling into her girlfriends lap and leaving you to fend for yourself. You can’t really blame her though; this ‘meeting’ as Karkat insists on calling it is horribly boring. The issues were glossed over and everyone just began socializing. The issues were really just complaints about things that other people in the group could fix though, this whole ‘meeting’ was really unnecessary and you have an inkling that Feferi just set the whole thing up so shut ins like you, Karkat, and Sollux have a reason to leave your dens of warmth and comfort.

You pull out a historical romance that Kar insisted you read and manage to get through one raunchy sex scene before Fef swipes it from you and puts a bowl of candy in your lap instead. You pout at her as she leans down and grabs your bookmark from the floor marking your page, “Eridan you promised you’d try and socialize”, she pouts back.

 

“I am socializin’, with my book” You reply just before Karkat buts in with his opinion on reading and historical romance and soon the entire room is chattering about romance, and relationships and things which have meaning in other people’s lives and not so much in yours. Romance isn’t something you reject, or something you chase, it simply is. You had given up on romance after your High School relationship with Vriska, it lasted a good year and you won’t lie she was a good time in more ways than one but it wasn’t a ‘romance’ it was two teenagers fucking and doing stuff they already did together, like friends with benefits but without the judgment.

 

You begin sucking on the hard candy Fef put in your lap, its honey flavored. You sit back and watch everyone else blather on and occasionally Sol will dip into the candy bowl because its honey flavored and you’re pretty sure he likes honey almost as much as he likes the number two. Sollux captor is a character if not anything else. The two of you share a compulsory English class, because of your mass amount of mutual friends he asked you for some help in a subject he couldn’t care less for and he fixes your laptop when it needs repairs.

 

Over the half year the two of you have been in this arrangement you’ve learned that; he only uses honey as a sweetener, a habit you picked up since honey is healthier and sweeter than most other sweeteners, he loves the colors red and blue, technologies is something he got into after getting his first game boy and wanting to know how it worked, his 3D inspired shades were a gift from Aradia, He has a mild case of OCD which mostly revolves around two’s and that he never sleeps, ever. 

 

The two of you get along reasonably well, despite your differences what with his head firmly in the technologies department and your head buried in the humanities, you’ll often poke fun at each other and engage in playful banter, he teases you about your degree and how it has no real world applications and you reply by telling him you look forward to calling tech support and chatting with him when you leave university. 

People occasionally come towards you but that’s mostly to grab some candy and after a while you hear Gamzee suggest we call for some take away, you hear Karkat yell for some pizza and Sollux call for some honey soy chicken and you call out for some battered fish and chips and in the end Dave, Karkat and John leave to round up enough food for everyone and the conversation continues. You and Sollux keep eating the candies as you vaguely listen to the sounds of chattering college students as you let your mind wander.

 

Food comes sooner rather then later and everyone ends up sharing, you swipe some of Kanaya’s sushi, Sollux’s chicken and Dave’s apple pie, you gossip with Kan and Vris for a spell and chat with Kar about the beginning of the book, and by the time Vris puts on some Nickleback you near on certain that this ‘meeting’ is actually more of a party, and it has reached that time in a party where everyone wants to **do** something. 

 

You and Sollux sit out as everyone sits in a circle for truth and dare, neither of you can be bothered with that shit. The two of you sit and watch the others make complete fools of themselves, Nep kisses Kar and Does some wall dancing, Dave and Aradia bond over their collection of dead things and everyone learns something about someone else they never needed to know. When Karkat is dared to belly dance to hips don’t lie you chuckle, you hand brushing past Sol’s and grabbing the last piece of hard candy.

 

“ED back off that last piece of candy is mine” he lisps and you just grin at him popping the last candy into your mouth with a smug smirk. You return to watching Karkat make fool out of himself to Shakira, that is until Sol crawls in front of you with a distinctive predatory look in his eyes that makes you shuffle back a bit. He crawls into your lap and gently cups the side of your face before leaning in and kissing you softly and leaving you absolutely breathless.

 

All forms of coherent speech dissolve as he presses his lips firmly against yours, his thumb stroking your cheek as your heart flutters because this is Sollux Captor and he’s one of your best mates and you honestly care about him a great deal despite what your bickering may imply, and his lips are so warm and his hand moves from the side of your face to the back of your head and at some point between him kissing you and now you must have started to kiss back because his other hand is being used to pull your bodies flush together. You feel his lips parting against yours and you follow his lead, letting out a mildly embarrassing whimper as his tongue slides into your mouth. He tastes like honey but also like something else and you can’t quite place it, the hand in your hair moves to your shoulder as he pulls back, grinning with the ruminants of the candy between his teeth. 

 

You are fairly certain you were flushed during the kiss but if not you certainly are now, you watch as he swallows the sweet and squeak as he ducks down and seals a caste kiss before getting off your lap and sitting back down as if nothing ever happened. For the rest of the ‘meeting’ you sit silently, contemplating what had happened; occasionally you’ll steal glances at sol and catch him glancing at you. Karkat gives you a knowing smirk from the other side of the room and you decide to snatch up your book and head home early because you have a history essay due soon and you just really want to go to sleep and stop thinking about kissing one of your closest friends.

 

As you step outside you feel someone tug on your arm and a pair of lips pushed against yours, “Goodnight ED” they murmur against your lips before letting you step into the cool night air with a flushed face and the taste of honey on your tongue. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction, written on a whim.


End file.
